


Leashed

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom!Negan, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Punishment, Spanking, Throat Fucking, collar and leash, sub!Reader, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You belong to Negan.





	Leashed

 

**** Calloused fingers slipped over your thigh, grazing against your bare mound. You smiled, waking from your slumber, feeling Negan’s hand press between your legs. “You awake down there?” he purred, dipping one fingertip inside you and you moaned, turning over onto your back to look up at him.

Negan smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief like they always did. “I’m awake,” you promised, stretching your arms above your head. The move shoved your breasts right under his nose, and Negan promptly caught one hard nipple between his teeth, giving it a tug.

You arched and purred happily, lifting your chin as Negan turned his attention to the other breast, teasing that nipple until it was a hard glistening peak. His fingers still danced between your thighs, stimulating you just enough to make you want more.

“When did you get back?” you whispered, rolling into him, nuzzling your nose against his throat, happy to find he’d already stripped down to his boxers.

“A few hours ago. You were sleepin’,” he pulled his hand away, catching your chin in his fingers, his thumb dragging your lower lip down, “I didn’t have the heart to wake ya.”

You grinned, nipping at his thumb. “I missed you.”

Negan smirked, laying back as you climbed over him, settling your nude body on top of his. “Missed you too, baby girl. You been a good girl?”

“Yes, sir.”

He chuckled, catching hold of the leather collar that adorned your throat, tugging it gently. “How about you show me how good you been while Daddy’s been away?”

A sly smile crossed your face and you moved, sliding down the bed to press your nose into the waistband of his boxer shorts. Negan hummed low in his throat, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched you delicately peel the fabric down his legs.

His cock was half-hard, resting against his belly; you pressed your nose to the base where his shaft met his balls, teasing your tongue against the sensitive skin. Dragging your tongue up the length of him, you were rewarded by a twitch as his manhood swelled to full attention, bouncing against his stomach with a satisfying smack.

“No hands,” Negan reminded gently, his breathing a little heavier as he watched you hover over his lap. 

You didn’t need to be reminded of the rule, but you whispered  _ ‘yes,sir’ _ obediently, lowering your mouth back to his cock. Kissing along his shaft from root to tip, you savored the taste of him on your lips, sucking his crown into your mouth with a sultry little moan.

Negan grinned, his teeth catching his bottom lip to give the expression an extra level of depravity. “Good girl,” he soothed, watching you take the first inch into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks in the way you knew he liked. “That’s it, nice and slow. Just made for suckin’ cock, aren’t ya, pet?”

Closing your eyes, you relaxed your throat, letting him sink inside bit by bit. Negan groaned long and low as his cock slid past your uvula, cutting off your ability to breathe through your mouth. You were drooling now, breathing through your nose as you took him in entirely.

The first time you’d tried to do this, you’d been too eager to please. You’d choked and Negan had spent a good half hour calming you down after your freak out. He’d shown you exactly how he liked it, the easiest way for you to keep breathing and relax your throat.

You were literally made to serve him.

Pulling back a few inches, you moaned as you slid back down, opening your eyes to meet your master’s as you took him in again. Repeating the action a few times, you pulled back, lowering even further to drag your tongue along the underside of his sac, tasting the salt of his skin.

When you looked up, his face was almost obscured by the way he’d arched his neck in pleasure. You smiled, continuing to lap at his sensitive balls, happy you were giving him what he wanted. 

“That’s it,” he murmured listlessly when you slid lower, dragging one hand from behind his head to fist his cock, watching you as your tongue brushed the really sensitive spot below his sac. “Oh, fuck, princess…” His words dissolved into a throaty snarl, his strokes on his own flesh becoming harder.

You could taste your reward already. Wiggling your butt, you nuzzled your nose underneath his balls, sliding your tongue lower and Negan groaned, his hips jerking.

“Stop,” he commanded and you obeyed, kneeling in between his legs. “You really wanna lose your prize all over my stomach, sweetheart?”

“No, sir,” you whispered, shaking your head and licking your lips, still tasting him.

Negan patted the bed a little further up. “C’mere,” he ordered, “show me that pretty little pussy.” Moving quickly, you positioned yourself at his side, presenting yourself as he instructed. He groaned when you leaned forward and reached out to drag one finger through your soaked folds.

Your eyes darted to his cock, your body leaning into him subconsciously; Negan chuckled, releasing his hold on his dick.

“You want it back in your mouth, baby girl?”

“Yes please, sir,” you nodded, glancing over your shoulder and he grinned, gesturing to himself. Eagerly, you shifted so you could reach his cock, but still allowed him access to your sex. When your lips closed around him again, you wrapped your arms around your middle so you didn’t use them - Negan’s hum of approval was accompanied by his fingers sliding into your tight channel.

It had been days since he’d touched you last, since you’d had any physical contact with anyone. The rules at the Sanctuary were clear - Negan didn’t give a shit if any of his wives slept with other men as long as they served him first and foremost.

But  _ no one _ touched you. No one so much as looked at you. You were Negan’s and  _ only _ Negan’s.

Rocking on your knees, you moaned around your master’s shaft, taking him deep as he fucked your cunt with two thick digits. The sensation was so intense after days of denial that you barely noticed the first flutterings of your climax until your fingers were clutching at your belly and your pussy clenched, fresh slick coating Negan’s hand.

“Oh, baby girl,” he drawled, pulling his hand away as you gasped around his dick. “That was a mistake.”

“I’m sorry,” you whined, his cock falling from your lips with a soft wet plop. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t -”

“But you did,” he interrupted, sitting up as you lowered your head to the covers. “You came all over my fucking fingers like a slut, baby, and I’m gonna have to punish you.” You whimpered, closing your eyes as his hand caressed your ass. “On the edge of the bed, sweetheart.”

Negan climbed off first, paying no attention to your movement as you positioned yourself where he wanted you. A drawer opened and you held your breath, waiting for your penance. The drawer closed again and Negan’s bare feet thudded on the threadbare carpet.

“Count for me,” he murmured, running his hand over your ass where you were bent over, arms outstretched.

“H-how many?”

He chuckled, leaning over, clipping the leash to the back of your collar and you swallowed nervously. “Ten a piece,” he purred, pulling the leather tight and forcing your head up.

The sting of his hand colliding with your left ass cheek make you squeak, a stuttered ‘ _ one _ ’ leaving your swollen lips. Negan grinned, rubbing the spot he’d struck.

“What are you forgetting?”

You licked your lips as he tugged the leash again. “One,  _ sir _ ,” you mewled, clawing at the sheets underneath you.

His hand struck your ass again and you counted, the words coming out on a choked sob. Negan spanked you again, and again; by the time he hit ten, tears were streaming down your cheeks, your hands fisted in the covers. Your ass was bright red and throbbing, the heat of his beating radiating to your pussy, only reinforcing your need to be touched.

The leash tightened again as Negan swapped hands, pulling your head up a little more. Your collar cut into your throat and you swallowed, gasping for breath.

“Keep countin’ ‘em,” Negan warned, his voice a throaty growl, seconds before his hand came down on your right ass cheek. You screamed, managing to choke out an ‘ _ eleven, sir _ ’ before he struck you again. He paused once you’d announced the number, stroking his cock as he watched you twitch and shudder.

You jumped when the weight of his cock landed between your cheeks just as he spanked you again. “Thirteen, sir!” you cried, shuddering at the feel of what you wanted being so close.

Negan struck you again and you counted obediently, not expecting his next move. He pushed his cock down with his thumb, giving you only a split second to register what he was doing before he was plunging inside you to the hilt, bringing his hand down on your ass again.

The combination of pain and pleasure was difficult to ignore and you held your breath, almost limp against the leash as you tried not to cum. Your entire body shook and Negan groaned at the tightness around his shaft. He decided to push your limits and brought his hand down again.

“Don’t cum, princess,” he growled, “or I’ll pull out and waste all this cum on the sheets. You want that?”

“N-no, sir,” you panted, lifting yourself a little, voice shaking as you tried to control yourself.

Negan chuckled under his breath, rubbing your ass where he’d spanked it red and raw. “How many left?”

“Six, sir.”

His hand left a print this time, clearly outlining his fingers as you cried the number and squeezed his cock. Negan started to thrust, fucking you vigorously as he kept spanking you, not stopping until you screamed out the final number, shuddering violently.

“Shit, you’re fucking spectacular,” he commented, winding the leash around his hand to pull your head up further. “You want my cum, baby?” The continued force of his thrusts made you struggle to answer, especially with the position straining your throat. Negan growled, jerking you harder until your fingertips barely stroked the bed. “Tell me where you want my cum or I’ll walk you through the halls like the bitch in heat you are.”

Your insides churned and you gasped loudly. “Wanna taste it,” you begged, “want you to cum in my mouth, sir.”

“That’s my girl,” he praised, releasing the leash a little and pulling out, “turn around.”

Obediently, you turned, opening your mouth. Negan wasted no time, sliding his length between your lips and tightening the leash again, dragging you forward. Smoothing his other hand across your cheek, he shoved his cock to the back of your throat, holding it there until your eyes watered.

“You gonna fucking swallow it all?” he asked and you nodded as much as you could, eager for your reward. “Good girl.”

He started to move, stroking his cock over your tongue. Your movement was limited but you responded with your tongue, hollowing your cheeks to greedily slurp at his thick delicious dick. Negan groaned, his fingers cupping your head gently as he fucked your mouth.

There was never a warning when he came. You felt it, in the way his balls tensed, the way his cock swelled in your mouth and precum tickled the back of your throat. Negan tipped his head back, his grip on your head tightening and you started to swallow, feeling the spurts of cum coating your palate.

It was a minute before he stopped, but he didn’t pull away. When you were sure he was done, you slowly dragged yourself from his cock, licking and sucking every last drop of cum from his skin. The sensitivity forced a shudder to run through his body and as you finished, Negan smiled down at you, holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Fucking perfect little cocksucker,” he murmured, the praise sending a fresh wave of arousal to your pussy, your whole body shaking at your master’s happiness. Negan released you, tugging the leash as he climbed back into the bed. 

You followed eagerly, curling up at his side, sighing happily when he started to stroke your head with one big hand, the other dragging the covers up. The embers of your climax still burned, waiting for completion, but you were content to wait.

As long as he was touching you, you were happy.


End file.
